


You don’t need the stars to shine

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	You don’t need the stars to shine

Today was not your day at all, everything you did some how didn’t go to plan, everything you touched ended up in a mess making you want to rip your own hair out.

Shuffling your feet along the empty hallway you were in a angry mood, shaking your hands at the side of your body, your eyes started to fill with tears of frustration, slamming your fist against the wall, you turned and slide down the wall, letting your tears flow freely bring your knees up to your chest you hid your face and sob.

Walking along listening to the sound of crying Thranduil was searching the halls for you, his guards had told him about your day not going to plan and he had just the perfect way to cheer you up.

Turning the last corner Thranduil looked down at your body silently shaking “my love?” He asked softly making you jump at his voice, lifting your eyes to his, he saw they were a little puffy from crying holding his hand out for you he waited till you took it, helping you to your feet “I have something that might cheer you up” he said with a small smirk making you roll your eyes and sarcastically say “I doubt it.”

Hallway after hallway you were dragged by the hand till you reached the last one with a single door at the end of it, holding you in front of himself Thranduil whisper in your ear “go through the door” turning the handle of the door you took a deep breath and walked though it.

Blinking a few times you couldn’t believe your eyes “what is this place?” You whispered in shock “Gandalf tells me in your language they are called glow worms, and this is their cave” Thranduil spoke proudly, stepping forward you turned in a circle with a smile on your face staring up at the millions of glow worms “you have a basement full of stars” you whispered out still smiling from ear to ear, feeling all your worries drifting away.

Walking to your side Thranduil took your hands in his “we have the stars” he whispered as he leaned in and kissed you full of passion that left you weak at the knees.


End file.
